


My Father's Daughter

by WanderingRivers



Category: New Mutants
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingRivers/pseuds/WanderingRivers
Summary: The Darkchilde looks on her kingdom and reflects.





	My Father's Daughter

She's family, my beloved mother. And I killed her. I hear Belasco in my mind, laughing at me. The demons around my throne cheer me on as I slaughter X-Man after X-Man. My lover, Dani Moonstar, licks me with her forked tongue on a bared breast as the battle pauses while the X-Men decide if they want to flee, her labia rubbing against my slim thigh. She's my family now with my demons and my underlings that cow and grovel before me. Everyone else is dead or enslaved to me twisted by my magik and the poison that is Limbo. I am the Darkchilde.

Such words like family, friends, and loyalty mean nothing to me. There are only allies and such alliances are fleeting. Might makes right. The one with the most gold wins. Not gold maybe but definitely magik, spells, and ways to cause the biggest mess of pain.

The little girl inside me remembers the time when such things were a figment of my imagination, when God was there and sat with me in church and out of it. But my time among the New Mutants and the demons of Limbo has shown me that family is nothing but a weakness. I cast it out of me when I sacrificed Roberto as the next bloodstone in my medal. They come for me, wishing to save me or kill me. They can't kill a damned woman, the queen of all that is evil in this world. I dare them to try. My former family seeks to destroy me and I laugh. Adopted uncles and aunts and random cousins all from Xavier's with powers from the mundane to the destructive. I kill them or turn them to my subjects. Let them come; I will prevail no matter what.

I am Rahne Sinclair. I am Magik, the Darkchilde and I will make all families pay for what I suffered at the hands of my father.


End file.
